The Sol Blade
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: "A weapon unlike any other before it...one that devours the soul's of all those that oppose it's weilder...the weapon of Death himself." -Maka reading outloud from The Sol Blade.
1. About

_"A weapon unlike any other before it...one that devours the soul's of all those that oppose it's weilder...the weapon of Death himself. Hmph. She has no idea..." _**-Kid to himself about Maka when she goes to hunt for the Sol Blade.**

Maka Albarn is just your typicall fourteen year old girl attening an elite school known as The Academy in her her small home town of Los Muertos in Navada. She lives alone since her father is always in some other country on bussiness work, but is pleased with the good life and is happy with her normal routine of going to school with her six close friends and reading books from the local town library.

But her life changes when a certain book about a supposedly magical, powerfull weapon known as the Sol Blade catches her attention. So much so that she goes out in search of the said weapon, but doesn't quite get what she expected afterwards. The Sol Blade is more then just a weapon and Maka soon finds out that she wasn't the only one looking for it either.


	2. 400 Years Ago

**Welcome everyone to the very first official chapter of The Sol Blade, which I am very happy to be writitng for all of you! I am making a couple of changes to my other fictions at the moment and I couldn't resist this once I was actually on another site where it mentioned a book called The Sol Blade (it was completely unrelated to this story or Soul Eater in general in any way). I fully blame the site! Anyway...enjoy! **

**Plaese note that this first chapter is rather skimpy and short because it is meant as the Prolouge. I promise that all of the fallowing chapters will be 1,000 words or more!~**

It's funny how the worst day of your life could start off as any other normal day at first, then change within the short span of an hour into pure hell. How in an hour everything you knew and everyone you loved could go up into a blazing hot fiery inferno right before your eyes. How quickly you could go from having complete confidence in yourself and your power to protect other people, to feeling useless and having to be protected by your friends because you're being hunted and if you're caught then you'll have no choice but to fall in line and do whatever you're told even if it means killing the poeple that had just tried to protect you.

Even after being locked away for so many years, hidden in the dark from the rest of the world, of my own free will to try and make up for everything that happened back then I can still remember that day. So many people I cared about disappaered that day and others faced a fate worse then death if you ask me. I had done it with the intention of protecting everybody, but all I really did was selfishly hide away and prolong the inevitable.

_-Flashback-_

_"Vector Arrow!", the black robed snake women snaped grinning as she pointed at me and I felt the already all too famillar sting of the serpent-like arrows slicing through skin and warm trickles of blood falling down my arms, sides and face. She moved her hands again and the black arrows recoiled back curled up behind her and ready to strike again. The women laughed darkly and shook her head, "So ths is all the mighty Sol Blade...the weapon of the Grim Reaper himself...is capable of? How disappointing. I was expecting more of a fight from such a fabeld and feared magic weapon."_

_I hung onto my arm to try and stop the bleeding a bit, before glaring at the witch with hard narrowed red eyes. "Yeah? Well I was expecting more from one of the three Gorgons.", I sneered, "Looks like Euryale and Sthenno are more powerfull then you after all." That earned me being thrown back into the remains of a half destroyed building by the witch. I grit my teeth and pushed myself into a sit up position breathing hard but still smirking at the hooded women, "Did I hit a nerve? Do whatever you want to me, if you really want me as your weapon then you can't do anything to me that'll kill me. In other words: you need me if you're plan is going to work otherwise there's no way you'll even get past the others let alone Lord Death."_

_The women walked over a couple steps closer to me, "You think you're so clever don't you? You maybe the Sol Blade, but you're also still juse an arrogant, smart mouthed little boy and nothing more. Much like the Grim Reaper and his son, you have all this power but you can still die and be injured just like anybody else. But you're not afraid of it...you'd actually welcome it wouldn't you?"_

_I laughed, "Is it that obvious? I may be arrogant but I'm smarter then you give me credit for witch. If I die then at least I won't have to be bound to you and your plan fails, but you're the one that's the idiot."_

_"Oh? How so?", asked the snake witch in a mocking tone, "The way I see it you can either live and become my weapon, helping me with my plans or I could just kill you now. Either way your precious freinds will die Sol Blade weather by me through you or by my own hand. What other possible options are open to you other then death or joining me?"_

_I shook my head, "There's always a Plan B Medusa." I allowed my body to become covered in the familar pale blue blinding light, before I willed myself to shift and fall into the cool embrace of blackness as it smothered the glow around me._


	3. Present Time

**Well what did all of you think? Yes that was in Soul's POV and the rest of the story will here by be in Maka's POV and present time now! Please enjoy everyone!~**

I walked along the cobblestoned streets of the town on my way to school as I normally did. My school was what my father had always called "A Bookworm School that's perfect for my litttle Maka". It always annoyed me how he had given my school the stupid nickname and called me "his Maka" or "his Little Angel" or wrose of all "his Bookworm". Sure it was sweet of a guy to give a girl a knickmame like that, but not when that guy was the girl's father and he would call you that everytime he came home for awhile to visit from his bussiness trips that took him all over the country. But he was still my only family so I still had an attachment to the guy, how was I supposed to feel about my father anyway? He was: annoying, over protective at times, allways busy and always hung out with a different women every couple days or so...but he was still my father and I held some kind of love for him still.

I sighed and looked up at the laughing sun, allowing it's warmth to beat on my face and causing me to grin. A light breeze gently blew my ash blond pigtails out behind me and I giggled a little bit. For what it was worth I loved my life in Los Muertos and would never have changed a thing. Not my father...though there was times were I had thought about that one again. Not my school. Not my friends.

Speaking of friends...

"Yo Maka! Wait up a sec! How about we play some basketball after school?" came the all to familiar call of Black Star one of my beat friends, "You, Liz, Patty and Kid against Taubaki and me. I bet we can still beat the pants off you guys." Black Star was boy my age with black eyes, out line of a star tatooed on his shoulder and spiky blue hair. Some people that didn't know Black Star like I did would probably wonder why he was in The Academy, but his leval physical strength and his speed were way beyond a normal person's...sometimes it was a little freaky, but I was used to it. He was loud and annoying at times, but I couldn't really imagine my life without him around.

I stoped and turned around smiling at Black Star and the other five people with him: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson and Kid. "Hey Black Star. Guys. Good morning.", I greeted them as I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I looked at the spiky blue haired boy and laughed,"Yeah okay why not? Oh yeah I almost forgot, can you guys cover for me in Dr. Stein's class this morning? It's my turn to help in the library today." It wasn't too often, but every couple of days or so all six of us would walk to school together out of habit. We just knew where the others were at times, it was really kind of wierd but whatever.

"That's right I forgot it was Friday, you have library duty on Fridays.", said Tsubaki,"We'll let Dr. Stein know. I guess we'll just see you after class then, you can't stay in the library all day." Tsubaki lived with Black Star though they were in no way related. She was nothing like the blue haired boy either, not by a long shot. For as hyper and loud Black Star was, the fifteen year old Tsubaki was just as calm and understanding. She always had been the one to settle fueds in our little group and calm Black Star down when he went into a rant about his supposed greatness. We were as close as sisters the two of us.

Liz and Patty Thompson were a pair of twin sisters that lived with Kid, but their relationship was a bit less confussing then Tsubaki and Black Star's. Kid's father was the mayor of Los Muertos and the founder of The Academy, but he was always traveling like Papa so he wasn't around too much. On one of his trips to Brooklyn he ended up taking Kid along with him and leaving his son alone to check out the city while he was at some kind of meeting all day. That was when Kid met Liz and Patty living on the Brooklyn Streets and his father took them in making them both Kid's adopted siblings and him their's. "I don't know about that Tsubaki.", grinned Liz crossing her arms and looking at me, "Knowing Maka, she could probably spend more then just a day in a library if we let her. But that's not going to happen." Liz was the older of the Thompson sisters with long blond hair...more blond then mine...and the oldest at the same age as Tsubaki.

The blond with the short hair that was closer to Kid's height was Liz's twin sister Patty Thompson. She acted a lot like a child, but her sister explained to the rest of us that this was only recent behavior, due to them spending most of their lives living alone in Brooklyn. Apparently Patty looked sweet and nieve, but dhe could be down right frightning when she really wanted or needed to be and then Liz went on to give a couple examples of incidences between Patty and Kid. The blond leaped forward and hugged me before drapping a single arm around my shoulder "Yeah! Maka's in love with the library like I love giraffes!", she giggled.

I laughed a little bit too and smiled at her, "I like going there and reading yeah, but I don't think it's possible to fall in love with a place Patty. It's just a nice way to study and do homework. I don't think I'd like to live there.", I replied.

Kid was a pale black haired boy with three strange white stripes on one side of his hair and golden yellow eyes. I was as close to him as I was Black Star, but he understood my love of reading and working hard in school more so then the hyper blue haired boy did. He was calm and collected most of the time, but even Kid had his quirks. In the case of the black haired boy...it was an extreme case of OCD that manifested itself in the need for everything and everyone to be symmetrical. But that was one of the things I loved and wouldn't change about my friends...the fact that they all had their little quirks that drove me crazy but I loved them for it. Kid smiled looking at the time and instantly became panicked. "Agh! It's almost seven o clock! Class starts exactly at seven! Liz! Patty! Let's go!", he grabbed both of the blond's wrists and took off down the hallway once we reached The Academy's front.

"Hey! Get back here Kid! There's no way a stuck up little boy like you is going to beat me to class! Come on Tsubaki!", and Black Star took off after the three siblings leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

After waving good-bye to Tsubaki I shook my head and turned on my heels to head back towards the library to start my job.


	4. The Sol Blade

**Well I hope I got the other's personas correct in that last chapter. I am going to tell you right now not to worry about the sibling thing between Kid, Liz and Patty or the lack of knowledge that Maka has about the Grim Reaper or Liz, Patty and Tsubaki being weapons...all shall be explained my children I promise. LOL. All in good time. Everything has it's reasons after all. Now then...please enjoy this super long chapter, I hope it's worth your time.~**

**LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

I was a complete and total idiot for doing this. I must have been so stupid to believe what I read in a book and pass it off as real. The others were going to kill me for skipping out on the basketball game in class on Monday. But it was too late now that I was walking through the darkened empty silent halls of The Academy, clutching the worn red leather bound book in my hands. It's not like I wanted to skip the game this afternoon after school, but I found this book while I was reshelving a bunch of returned books in the library this morning and something just drew me to it so I sat down and started reading it. Sure enough I was unable to put the thing down as I let myself be completely eaten up by the pages of the novel.

Thinking about the book that had made me sneak back into the school after dark made me stop and open the book to a page whose corner I had folded down earlier that day to refer back to. I walked over to a torch hanging on the wall and narrowed my eyes to read the faded print in the dim light out loud, _"Of all the stories and legends of our age concerning Death, none is more told then that of the Sol Blade. A weapon unlike any other before it...the weapon that devours the souls of all those that oppose it's weilder...the Weapon of Death himself. While nobody knows what kind of blade the Sol Blade is or where it is, there are a few clues as to where it may rest today though nobody has ever succeeded in locating such a weapon. Rumors have been passed through the centuries detailing sightings of a cloaked figure, in an attempt to hide the weapon from those wishing to use it for evil purpose, hiding the blade underground in a flash of pale blue light and then sending the city over it's new resting place up in flames to further hide it's location."_, I stoped and sighed closing the book again. "A weapon that devours the souls of those that oppose it's weilder...the weapon of Death himself.", I said to myself under my breath as a shiver passed along my spine. I had never heard of such a weapon before, but it didn't sound too pretty like a harmless butter knife or something. When I read the story about the blade, I felt like I needed to find it if only to give it to Kid's father to keep locked up so nobody could get to it if it really was a powerfull as the book said it was. Who knew what a person with that kind of weapon could do if they were the wrong kind of person to weild it?

The whole of Los Muertos could be whiped out in a second with a thing like that and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my home town or my friends if I could help it.

Good thing the book gave me some clues about where to find the Sol Blade. I couldn't say for sure, but I rememberd reading about a fire that completely leaveld everything in Los Muertos four hundred years ago before the town was later rebuilt and grew into what it is today over the generations and centuries. As for starting my search at The Academy? I found the book here with the story in it and from other books I've read that included stuff about treassure or hidden secrets they are always buried underground gaurded by some kind of creature or gaurdian and the enterence to said tunnel systems are always on a hill. The Academy is on a hill and is in the center of town so it fits more then one route. Only this time the enterence to the tunnel systems happened to be under a tile in the floor of the music classroom.

Left

Right

Left

So I took a deep breath and walked through the door, closing it behind me as I headed into the torch-light lit tunnels under The Academy building. The book tucked under my arm in case I needed some kind of reference again. I had no idea exactly just how far these tunnels extended under the school or how old they were, but if there was a chance that they'd lead me to the weapon...if it was real and not just a child's storybook...then I was determined to find it for myself one way or another.

Left

Right

Right

Right

Left

I made my way slowly through the maze of rock along the stone pathway trying to memorize the way I was taking so that I could find my way out again, steadily feeling the ground under my feet dip little by little. There was no way I was still under The Academy at this point, I had been walking too long. I had checked the book tucked under my arm a couple times to see if there was some kind of reference to the location of the blade, but it was no use. No clues. So I gave up on checking the book for help and kept walking untill I stopped in the archway of an enternce to a large dimly lit stone chamber. I scanned the chamber onceover untill my eyes rested on a boulder sitting in the middle of the chaber with the dim light from the torches hanging on the walls bouncing off of something metal-like leaning against the rock.

I narrowed my eyes to focus in on whatever metal object was reflecting the torch light and blinked walking over closer to it.

It was a scythe.

I stared at the weapon carefully with stunned eyes as I let my eyes scan the bladed weapon in front of me. The pole of the scythe was long and looked like it would be heavy, but for some reason I felt like if I were to pick it up it would be light in my hands. At the top of the weapon, near where the blade met the pole, I jumped back a little startled by the sight of a large crimson eye just kind of staring at me and giving me the feeling of being watched. The blade was sleek and reflected the light off of the black and red blade at an angle against the chamber walls. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I placed the worn book down and reached out touching the weapon only to quickly draw my hand away and rub it, after recieving a warm shock-like sensation when my finger tips touched the pole.

I had to admit to myself that it did make sense with the book having called the weapon "The Weapon of Death" and since most stories I had read about that delt with the idea had Death weilding a scythe, But there was something different about this scythe from the ones I had read about in books before. This one was sleek and clean, much more then the old blood covered scythes in legends or books. There wasn't even a speck of dust on it, though there was no way this thing was just placed down here recently. It had to have been here awhile before I found it. But why was it down under the city like this? It didn't look as dangerous as the one described in the book. I took a step forward and reached a steady hand out to grab the scythe again, when I had to jump back to avoid being pinned by a large hulking mass that landed in from of me with a thud sound. I looked up at what had fallen between me and the scythe and had to hold back a startled yell at the sight of the thing sneering down at me.

It was a person, well kind of anyway. If anything it looked like it used to be a person, but somehow it became twisted and mutated in a gross fashion so that it looked more like a horror monster now. It was a bald hunched over guy with what appeared to be some kind of mask covering his face. He was half naked missing a shirt and had a metal contraption around his waist that extended to his metal clawed hands. His body itself was longer then a normal person's and the skin looked like it was streached to it's limits over his body. The monster laughed grinning at me as it licked it's metal claws with a long reptilian almost tounge. "Finally. At last we found it. We found the Sol Blade and no little human girl like you is going to get in our way now. Die!", the monster raised it's clawed hand and swiped down at me.

Thinking fast and knowing I needed some kind of weapon, I dove under the creature feeling it's claws catch the hem of my black trench coat and lunged at the scythe to wrap a white leather gloved hand around it's pole and yank it from it's resting place, As soon as I did the same electric warm shook of energy from before shoot up my arm and caused me to freeze in place as it felt like the warm prickling sensation was wrapping around my body. Pulled out of my trance0like state when the creature jumped and cast a shadow over me, I whiped around and held the scythe above my head in time to catch the monster's claws against the curved blade blocking the attack and sending a few sparks raining to the ground.

The weapon was light as a feather in my hands as I pushed back against the monster with surprising ease, causing him to fly back and land on his feet a few feet away from me gritting his teeth and bunching his muscles before sprining at me again. "Hand over that scythe little human!", it growled, "Hand it over and I'll kill you and eat your soul quickly!"

My eyes narrowed, "Eat my soul hunh?" I lifted the scythe up in more confidence as the feeling of power and saftey filled me, "Sorry but you're not getting my soul or this scythe." I charged forward to meet the monster and leapt in the air, spinning the scythe around my head before allowing it to catch the light and swiping it down at teh monster making it let out a loud long gutteral scream of pain. I landed on my feet and took off down the tunnel systems with the black and red scythe slung over my shoulder in my tightened grip. I needed to get out of there and back up to the surface as fast as I could with this weapon, then find my friends and hopefully some authorities too. I was breathing hard as my ash blond pigtails whipped around my face stinging it slightly and sweat dripped along my cheeks and hairline...but there was no way I was going to stop running until I found somebody.

I didn't know why exactly that thing wanted the Sol Blade, but if it was really as powerfull as I had read about then there was no way I was letting the thing have it.

I managed to make it out of the tunnels of the underground and back up into the music room with the heavy red curtains along the windows and black and red checkerboard floor. I ran past the black Grand Piano and out into the silent hallway, before slamming the music room door behind me and locking it. I listened for a moment for any sounds that would tell me the thing had fallowed me up from the tunnels, but I didn't hear any and relaxed slumping against the hallway wall to catch my breath with the scythe now held loosely at my side. and my other hand on my chest.

It was all calm for a moment, before I found myself pinned up against the wall struggling for air. The sudden force sent the scythe clattering to the ground and skidding to the otherside of the hall out of my reach. I tried the bring air into my lungs as I struggled against the guy that had me.

This guy looked more human then the other thing that had attacked me in the tunnel passages with his white shirt with the number thirteen on it in red and the paper bag over his head with slits for his eyes. He kept me pinned to the wall with one hand and raised the other holding a short machete-like knife. "Nice try girlie, but you really shouldn't let your gaurd down like that. Now you'll pay for your mistake.", he laughed and I gave in bracing myself for the feel of metal slicing skin that never came. Instead I felt a splatter of warm sticky liquid over the front of my cream colored vest and Paper Bag Head's grip on my neck slacken up. I opened my eyes in shock to see the end of a red and black scythe blade having skewerd the guy right through his chest one minute and then the blade disappear in a light blue glow the next. The guy fell to the ground unmoving as the blood started to form a dark red pool around him, a small glowing red orb of light floated out of his body and just kind of hoovered there over it before a hand reached out and grabed it.

"Damn kishin, they just don't know when to quit do they? Ah well, at least it's a easy meal. Eating this soul is going to be cooler then eating at an all you can buffett."


	5. Soul

"Damn kishin, they just don't know when to quit do they? Ah well, at least it's a easy meal. Eating this soul is going to be cooler then eating at an all you can buffett.", the figure that had taken the glowing red sphere said before, to my surprise, swallowed the red thing whole like it was some kind of pasta noodle. Well I say figure but the figure was actually a boy my age and my height. His hair was spiked and a messy white which caused the thin black hair band to stick out clearly against it. His eyes were a shocking unusuall shade of crimson, almost I'd say the color of freash blood even. Along with the dark pants and sneakers, the boy wore a plain orange shirt with a long sleeved black leather-like jacket. To complete the look the guys's teeth were abnormally sharp to the point where they reminded me of the teeth a shark would have.

I stared at the white haired boy in disbalief as I pushed myself to my feet again. "You're the Sol Blade?", I knew the question was pointless since I allready knew the answer to it. I mean the guy turned his arm into a blade the same colors as the scythe's and impaled the guy that had attacked me, before eating that red thing that I came to realize was more then likely that thing's soul. "You're the Weapon of Death that eats people's souls? You're human!", I was having a little bit of a hard time processing everything that was going on and was actually confussed by a book or once in my life. But I had just found a weapon that was supposedly a myth in a tunnel system under the city, before being attacked by a couple of horror story monsters after all. Then let's not forget the fact that the weapon I had found just transformed into a boy my age with red eyes, white hair and shark-like teeth that swallowed a soul whole like it was nothing. I walked over to the boy eyeing him as he turned his blood red gaze on me and crimson held olive for a minute as we eyed each other.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the obvious and technically I'm a Demon Weapon, but yeah I'm human. The name's Soul." His tone had a bit of what sounded like a combination of warriness and annoyence to it. I knew I should have probably been seriously freaked out about what had just happened in the last ten minutes, but it was the opposite...Soul made me curious. I wanted to know more.

I smiled at Soul, "Maka Albarn and thanks for that." I glanced down at Paper Bag Head's body on the ground, just in time to see it disappear in a small twister of what looked like black ribbons. I looked back up at Soul about to say something else when I suddenly froze and my eyes became wide, as I whiped around staring in shock at the locked door to the music room behind the pair of us. I knew Soul could tell something was up with me when he narrowed his eyes and started to walk over to me, but my main focus was on the door...or rather what was approaching us from behind it. Quickly turning on the heels of my combat boots, I grabed the scythe's wrist and took off down the hallway of the Academy yanking him after me and urging myself to run faster with each step gritting my teeth.

"What the hell Maka!? What's going on with you and what aren't you telling me?", Soul demanded as we ran, but there was no need for me to explain anything to him. At least not when the very thing I had seen twice before, once in person and once just now behind the music room door as a glowing red soul, crashed into us to send both of us sideways head long into another larger classroom.

It wasn't exactly a light kick into the empty classroom either.

The pair of us crashed through the closed wooden door and landed in a pile of wood that had once been a couple of desks standing next to each other. I moaned pushing myself into a sitting position and rubbing my head, as the kishin crashed into the room after us sending chunks of cement and plaster dust all over the room in a large cloud. My head was killing me and a could feel where the sharp ends of the splintered wood cut into my skin on my arms and exposed parts of my legs from my red and black plaid mini skirt. I heard movement beside me and looked over to see Soul starting to sit up from the rubble too with splinters in his hair and gritting his teeth. "That's what was going on, that's the same kishin I fought in the underground tunnels before. I thought I killed it when I hit it with you earlier, but I didn't stay and check it's soul wavelength to make sure. How long have these things been in the school?", I tried to think quickly and let my eyes drift to the kishin's side where I had cought it with Soul's blade earlier. But it looked like the cut was already healed though it had only been fifteen minutes since I last fought it underground. Instead of a long cut from a scythe blade, the kishin now had a long thin black scab running along it's side.

Soul looked at me raising an eyebrow and pushed himself out of the pile of rubble, picking the smallish pieces of wood from his stark white hair. He stll had that same wary tone, but his face said he was more curious about me like I was about him. He eyed more for a minute before reaching out his hand. When I didn't imdietly take it he ooked back at the approching metal-clawed kishin and sighe clearly annoyed with me now. "What are you doing just sitting around there for? If we don't do soemthing aout this kishin then we're both dead, so stop acting like an idiot and take my hand already.", he snapped.

I looked at his hand not quite sure what he was planning, but I hesitated too long and the half-naked kishin jumped into the air above us with it's claws out streached, "Now you're mine you little brats! Screw bringing the Sol Blade back, you're both pains in my necks! You'll pay for earlier! Both of you will!", it growled laughing as it reached down at us with it's metal claws.

"Maka!"

Soul yelling my name brought me out of whatever was holding me back and I pushed myself up taking his hand at the same time. A bright flash of blue and the scythe from earlier was in my hands again. I pushed my weight down on the weapon and used it to propell myself backwards away from the kishin, causing it the slam into the shattered desks where I just was creating a deep gash from his claws in the marble floor. Meanwhile I landed a couple of feet away on top of the teacher's desk holding the weapon at the ready accross my front. I narrowed my eyes at the enraged kishin as he kicked off the wood pieces and I started to feel my grip shake slightly as I griped the weapon in my hands.

I was afraid of this thing.

I had never seen or heard of a kishin before today and the only reason I managed to get past this one before in the tunnels was out of self-defense, while Soul handled the other one in the hall without any help from me and made it look so easy. Mythical weapons that were real and transformed from people and back to weapons at will and ate souls...fighting kishin...seeing souls and their wavelengths... This was all stuff I had no clue about untill now. I shouldn't be able to see souls.

Kishin shouldn't exsist.

Weapons weren't supposed to be people that could transform between forms at will and eat souls.

None of this made any sense, but fighting using Soul in his weapon form like this felt so natural to me and my reflexes just kind of fallowed along out of instinct. He was light as a feather in my hands and I felt like I knew what to do all a long in a fight like this when I held him.

"You need to calm down and focus, your soul wavelengths are all over place.", I looked down at the scythe blade to see Soul reflected there in the blade looking up at me with a firm composed look on his fce, "Look just trust me and don't think about it, just go with your gut and fight the thing. These things are stupid and aren't much of a match for a weapon and meister. Just attack it already and keep it together. We can beat this guy.", Soul told me, "I'll explain everything later, but we have to take this freak out first."

Having the warm electric shock run up my hands again I nodded once grinning and my grip tightened on the pole. I spun the weapon above my head and slashed it across my middle to get a better feeling for it, before crouching down ready to spring. "You're right, thanks for snpping me out of it Soul. Let's get this kishin's soul."

Soul smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at the charging kishin, focusing on it before, "Kishin I hope you're ready because your soul is mine!", with that I leaped forward with Soul held up high above my shoulder and slashed it down at the kishin, at the same time the creature slashed up at me.

**Cliff-Hanger! Don't worry I promise you'll have the full battle scene...next chapter...**


	6. Maka The Scythe Meister

**Now on to the lovely battle my pretties!**

I narrowed my eyes at the charging kishin, focusing on it before, "Kishin I hope you're ready because your soul is mine!", with that I leaped forward with Soul held up high above my shoulder and slashed it down at the kishin, at the same time the creature slashed up at me. Soul's blade met with the kishin's claws causing an ear irritating sound to hit my ears, making me grit my teeth untill the sound disappeared. My grip tightened on the scythe's pole as I pressed back hard against the monster. When we landed connected like that on the ground, I ducked down into a low crouch balenced on the balls of my feet and keeping hte weapon in my hands low to the ground as possible. As I thought the masked kishin bent over forward trying to attack me again and I grinned before slipping Soul around behind the mindless monster and hooking his ankles from behind with the curved black and red blade. The monster tried to get his balence back, but it didn't work because it ended up face down on the ground as soon as I leapt back propelled by the force I had placed on the balls of my feet earlier.

My feet touched ground again and I imdietly pushed off trying to get in at least one good hit while the kishin was down, but it managed to flip onto it's back and block me again. I skidded back a few feet panting watching the kishin get to it's feet. I blew a loose strand of bang from my eyes feeling the sweat drip down my hairline a little bit. "Damn. All that and we couldn't even lay a scratch on him. It doesn't even look tiered but it managed to block every one of my attacks. What is this thing?", I said trying to think about what to do next if none of my other attacks worked. This thing just wouldn't give up and, I hated to admit it, but for as stupid as Soul said a kishin was supposed to be this one was at least fast on its feet enough to give me a hard time.

Beginner or not this thing definetly had the advantage.

"That's a Kishin.", came Soul's voice from the scythe and I noticed the large red eye by the blade narrow watching the kishin, "At one point they were just ordinary humans, untill they started hunting and killing humans for their souls. When someone eats an innocent human soul they're power increases and it keeps increasing with each new soul they eat. But as a result that person looses their sanity and turn into kishin...mindless freaks of nature that would do whatever someone told them to if it meant they could eat a soul or two.", the weapon explained. I was surprised when I was sure I picked up on a bit of disgust and bitterness in my partner's tone when he talked about the kishin.

I looked at him,"But you're different from them, right Soul." It sounded like a question, but it was really more of a statement. Of course Soul was different and I didn't mean the different color of his warm feeling light blue soul to the kishin's bloodthirsty red soul either. For a minute, just a minute, I was sure I saw Soul's wavelength falter and become unevenly shaky like my words had taken him by surprise for a minute...cought him off his gaurd. I wanted to take a closer look at it, but I only had a second to look before something forced me out as I felt the weapon's wavelength steady again into the stubborn, comforting arrogant smooth pulse like before.

Soul was quiet for a minute and I actually became a bit worried that something had somehow happened to him. I calmed down when he started talking to me again through they scythe,"Yeah..." There was a pause for a minute before Soul's voice was back to normal again and I watched as his soul wavelength seemed to steady out,"Now come on Maka! We've still got a Kishin to fight after all. I have an idea. It may not work and if it doesn't then we're pretty much dead. It's not going to be easy and it's exactly the best plan either, but we can do it."

At this point I was ready to try pretty much anything that could give us a chance to take this kishin down for good. "We don't have much of a choice here Soul.", I pointed out leaping and rolling to the side to try and dodge the kishin's swipe. I felt metal claws dig and tear into my arm as a small stream of bright red blood trickled down my arm and I faltered slighly from the sudden shock of the pain. I knew there was no way we could stop this thing with these normal attacks and we couldn't dodge forever either.

Again Soul's wavelength wavered a bit and I ignored the heat shooting throguh around the sight on my arm. "I'm fine.", I insisted.

"Fine. We need to use a soul resonance. If we can create a large enough wavelength then we should be able to end this guy in a single hit.", said Soul.

I raised an eyebrow, "Soul Resonance?"

"Combine our soul wavelengths...sync them...match them...it's all the same thing really. If we can pull off a soul resonance then we'll have more then enough power to take this guy down. Like I said it's not going to be easy to do though and there's no telling if it'll work or not. You're going to have to trust me.", the scythe explained.

I grinned. We might have just met, but trusting Soul was one thing that I wasn't going to have a problem with considering I did allready trust him completely. I looked at the scythe and nodded, "Why wouldn't I trust you?" Soul's grin showed up for a moment as a reflection on the scythe blade, before I took a breath and spun Soul over my head again. I held him out in front of me and glared at the charging kishin. When I yelled "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" my voice mixed with the scythe's to form a single louder voice. I reached out towards the weapon's soul wavelength when I felt mine start to swell, untill mine latched onto and merged easily with his. The warm feeling that shocked me while we were under the city in the tunnel systems hit me again and surged up my arm filling the rest of my body with comforting warmth. I smiled feeling like I was wrapped in a warm blanket my mother wrapped me in when I would sleep before she left. That reassuring warmth and sense of saftey nearly overwhelmed me, that I didn't notice the blade of the scythe had completely transformed and changed.

Instead of it's normal shape, the scythe blade was larger now and had a glowing cresent moon shape to it. My eyes snapped open and I hauled Soul over my shoulder not moving from my spot as I glared at the kishin, I was waiting for the right moment. When I heard Soul yell "NOW MAKA!", I brought him in a diagnal accross my front in a single sharp fluid motion. "WITCH HUNTER!", I yelled as loud as I could as the blade met with the kishin's middle and sliced clean through it like a butter knife through a stick of room temperature butter.

**The next chapter is coming soon all so please stay tuned okay?**


	7. Shocking Revealations Part One

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope that this chapter helps to explain the situation a little bit better to all of you, if you still have any questions or find anything confusing still then please PM me to let me know and I will see what I can do to help with that. I love all of you! Enjoy this! -**

I looked up blinking in confussion at the familar face of Kid's place: Gallows Manor. Aside from the name being creepy and dark, the large manor house was actually really a work of art and that was coming from someone that never really understood any kind of art other then literature. The castle-like building reminded me a lot of the Academy with it's black, red and white color scheme and unusuall skull motif. The black wrought iron gates surrounded and gaurded the building adding to the look of the place, but it didn't freak me out. I had been here plenty of times to hang out with my friends and even shared two or three sleepovers with Tsubaki, Patty and Liz here too. I was used to coming here, but the question was how did Soul know where this place was and why did we come here in the first place? I turned to look at the albino boy standing beside me in his human for now as a cool night breeze made our hair blow in the wind slightly. I watched as he took a step up the steps and rang the doorbell before backing off and putting his hands casually in his jacket pockets. "Hey Soul why are we here? I mean me showing up at my friend's house with some other person in the middle of the night doesn't exactly make a lot of sense. Plus, knowing the people that live here, they'll probably be asleep by now.", I eyed the weapon.

Soul looked at me with a genuine surprised look in bright red eyes, "You know who lives here? I can't say I'm not surprised after everything that just happened, but there are still some questions that need answering. Just be patient and go with it for now okay?", he said in an almost lazy tone as pink heat colored my cheeks in frustration and I looked away from the white haired boy back at the door.

When the door opened Liz was standing there in the brightly lit doorway in light blue pajamas with her hands on h hips eyeing me, "Maka? Do you have any idea how late it is? Is something wrong?", she asked me letting go a slight yawn and cocking her head in question.

I shook my head,"Yeah I know it's late, sorry about that Liz but well..." I looked over next to me towards Soul as the weapon took a step into the area lit up by he lights on in the manor house for him to explain things. I had no idea why Soul had brought the two of us to Gallows Manor so I thought it would be the best idea to let him do the talking.

Soul shot the older blond a toothy smirk,"Long time no see Liz. Are Kid and Patty inside?", he said casually.

I really didn't need my soul preception to tell that the oldest Thompson Sister was shocked to see Soul, the fact that she had started to shake and her eyes became locked on the white haired boy beside me spoke for themselves pretty well. "S-Soul?!...", she asked in a disbelieving voice. When Soul nodded, Liz gave an ear piercing shreik of "KID! PATTY!" and slammed the door shut with a loud thud sound.

After standing there in stunned silence for a moment at the unexpected reaction from one of my friends, the front door opened again only this time by black haired boy with narrowed golden yellow eyes. Kid's reaction to seeing me and Soul was completely different from the blond's reaction, "So Liz wasn't making things up after all."

"Death the Kid."

"Soul Eater Evans."

"We need to talk."

"I know, Tsubaki and Black Star are in the living room with the girls."

I flicked my green gaze between the black haired boy and the the boy that I had just come to meet with a raised eyebrow wondering what was going on. Soul was the Sol Blade and had been locked up under the city in those tunnels for who knows how many centuries, yet he and Kid were greeting each other like they had been friends for years. Plus, even though she freaked out when she saw Soul, I could tell that Liz knew the weapon too pretty well like Kid did. What was going on? I sat on the black leather couch between Tsubaki and Soul as we sat in the living room forming a circle-like shape with: Kid, Black Star, Patty and Liz.

It was Soul that eventually reluctently broke the heavy silence around the room, when he started with his explanation about what was going on. "It's funny how the worst day of your life could start off as any other normal day at first, then change within the short span of an hour into pure hell. How in an hour everything you knew and everyone you loved could go up into a blazing hot fiery inferno right before your eyes. How quickly you could go from having complete confidence in yourself and your power to protect other people, to feeling useless and having to be protected by your friends because you're being hunted and if you're caught then you'll have no choice but to fall in line and do whatever you're told even if it means killing the poeple that had just tried to protect you. Even after being locked away for so many years, hidden in the dark from the rest of the world, of my own free will to try and make up for everything that happened back then I can still remember that day. So many people I cared about disappaered that day and only five people survived if you don't count me.", Soul took a breath before continuing,"It was four hundred years ago in 1613..."

I gave a small shriek at the year difference,"1613!?"

The weapon sighed and gave me a slightly annoyed look,"Would you stop freaking out, shut up and listen Maka? This is hard enough without you yelling in my ear like that...Damn it! Did you really have to go and hit me on the head with your stupid book like that!?", he yelled at me rubbing his head.

I shot a look at him as I tapped the thick spined hardcover against my palm in a threatening way. "Then don't yell at me like that Soul!", I snapped back after giving him a nice hard Maka Chop to the top of the head. Sure we might have been able to sync soul wavelengths, but we're we really made to be each other's partner if we got on the other's nerves so easily? We just met and already it was like we knew exactly how to tick each other off just right.

Patty and Black Star were both falling out of their seats laughing, while: Kid, Tsubaki and Liz just kind of blinked at Soul and me in silence shaking their heads. "Well.", sighed Liz,"At least she just hit him on the head with a book."

Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh,"Yeah. Let's hope that's about as violent as they get with each other."

"We heard that!", I yelled at my friends the same time Soul did.

_-Flashback in Soul's POV-_

_Year 1613, 400 years ago and a few hours before the events of the Prolouge..._

_I felt ridiculous jumping around like I was trying to avoid getting hit with the pink glowing bullets of compressed soul wavelength. One of my friends and current teamate, Black Star, was having about as much luck getting close to the young Grim Reaper as I was. But then again it wasn't much of a surprise when you considered Kid was the best shot I've met before and the fact that he was using Liz and Patty in place of normal guns just added to it. I skidded to a rough stop just in time to have a bullet miss me and hit the cobblestoned ground instead. I looked up past Kid and over at the blue haired Meister watching him dodge the glowing bullets just like I was._

_"We can't even get close to the guy!", growled Black Star using a couple of back flips to avoid a round of bullets that the Reaper set off in his direction._

_Kid smirked at the blue haired Assasin,"What's that? You're looking for a more up close and personal fight? Fine by me!" I narrowed my eyes and watched closely as the Reaper jumped up into the air and brought his heel down on Black Star hard, only to have it blocked. I thought I had the Reaper and charged him transforming my arm into the black and red curved blade aiming to slash it at his back, but underestimating Kid was a dumb move. The black haired OCD Reaper blocked the attack with Liz and then pressed Patty to me and shot off a round sending me flying back._

_The force from the gunfire sent me flying back with an electric shock that rocked my body and caused me to land hard on my side a foot and a half away from Kid and Black Star. It felt like my senses had been numbed for a minute and it a second to regain controll of my muscles enough to move again. "What the hell Kid!? That hurt you bastard!", I sat up yelling at the gun Meister. We might have all been holding back, but even so that punch wasn't exactly a light one._

_Patty's laugh came from the pistol Kid held in his left hand,"Yeah we got Soul!", she giggled._

_Liz's voice joined her sister's only the older Thompson's tone was more normal,"Of course it hurt. It was a close range hit and it's not like Patty and me are regular guns that shoot bullets you know. We shoot compressed wavelengths of our Meister's soul. What do you expect getting hit to feel like?"_

_Kid smiled and kept both weapons on Black Star and me,"What's wrong Soul? Black Star? We had agreed we'd hold back, but I didn't think you two would be holding back this much.", he eyed both of us._

_I smirked knowing there was still one thing the blue haired Meister and I hadn't tried yet, it was a long shot but if it meant we could knock Kid down a notch it would be totally worth it. I let the blue light cover me sticking my hands in my pockets standing up now. "Then I guess its time we stoped holding back. Ready Black Star?"_

_"Yeah. Let's make this guy hurt.", Black Star nodded with a grin._

_By the look on Kid's face and the Reaper's now relaxed body, it was obvious he knew what we were planning on doing. "You two really are stupid to try something like that. It's not going to work.", he said lowering Liz and Patty a bit but keeping his eyes on us._

_I grinned and jumped up into the air allowing my body to shift, before falling back towards Black Star. At first it looked like our first time trying to work as a weapon and Meister team worked, but I ended up just slipping from the assasin's grip and getting a nasty jolt from his soul wavelength when he tried to pick me up. "What the hell did you go and hit me with your soul wavelength for you moron!?", I yelled at Black Star as I shifted back into my human form._

_My friend blinked and rubbed he back of his head,"My bad, but we can't just give up in he middle of a fight right? Let's keep going Soul!"_

_Black Star had an energy that wasn't easy to get rid of and there was no way I was going to let the Grim Reaper win this fight. The Meister charged Kid first trying to hot him with his soul wavelength directly, but instead was lifted into he air and tossed to the side. I was forced back when I had to block a gun shot with my blade. "Now!", I yelled watching Black Star yank back on a tie he had trapped Kid with during our last attack causing the Reaper to fall into a sitting position on the ground. I took the moment of advantage and transformed into my complete weapon form again, only to miss the target and have my friend crash into me when Kid rolled away again._

_Kid narrowed his eyes at the assassin and me,"Now it's time to see the power of a Grim Reaper. Let's go Soul Resonance!", he yelled as Liz and Patty changed their forms from their normal pistol forms into gauntlet-like forms and three black spines sprouted from Kid's shoulders on either side,"Execution Mode ready. Prepare to die."_

_I grit my teeth having a good idea about what was coming next. "This doesn't look good, we should run.", I told Black Star. I reconized the fact that the Grim Reaper would end up using Death Cannon on us, this was bad._

_Black Star laughed and yelled at Kid,"Ha what are you going to do little man! I've swatted flies scarier then you so there!", he taunted the Reaper completely ignoring me as usuall when something like this happened._

_-End Flashback and Soul's POV-_

I blinked after listening to the albino boy's story and cocked my head. Even though I had been paying attention, I still didn't get why Soul had locked himself up under the city in his weapon form like that for four hundred years. "So you ended up having your asses handed to you by Kid, Liz and Patty. I can't say I'm honestly surprised, but that doesn't make any sense. It still doesn't explain why someone would seal themselves away underground for four centuries like that, or why Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki haven't aged a day if they really are four hundred years old.", I eyed Soul, "And what about those kishin?"

"They haven't aged a day because of me and those kishin were fallowing orders from a witch Maka.", said Soul, "For as much of a bookworm you are, haven't you ever read anything about three sisters calling themselves The Gorgon Sisters before?"


	8. Shocking Revealations Part Two

**Welcome back all! I hope that all of you had a good holiday, because I am soo glad that my laptop is finally back in 100% working condition! This means that I will once again be able to update my lovely stories for all of you again! Go dads that can be thought of as technical geniuses! WOHOO! Please enjoy this new chapter all and let me know what you think by your reviews!~**

I blinked after listening to the albino boy's story and cocked my head. Even though I had been paying attention, I still didn't get why Soul had locked himself up under the city in his weapon form like that for four hundred years. "So you ended up having your asses handed to you by Kid, Liz and Patty. I can't say I'm honestly surprised, but that doesn't make any sense. It still doesn't explain why someone would seal themselves away underground for four centuries like that, or why Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki haven't aged a day if they really are four hundred years old.", I eyed Soul, "And what about those kishin?"

"They haven't aged a day because of me and those kishin were fallowing orders from a witch Maka.", said Soul, "For as much of a bookworm you are, haven't you ever read anything about three sisters calling themselves The Gorgon Sisters before? I don't know what they're calling themselves now but four hundred years ago they called themselves: Euryale, Medusa and Sthenno...the Scorpion, Snake and Spider Witches."

Tsubaki spoke up causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to her, "Actually Soul, Euryale changed her name to Shaula and Sthenno changed her's to Arachne about two hundred years ago. Plus now there are only two Gorgon sisters. It looks like Arachne has disappeared into thin air and there haven't been any signs of Medusa's handy work around the city either.", the black haired girl pointed out from her place beside a lounging Black Star.

"Yeah and let's not forget that Kid and Black Star took care of Shaula for good right after things turned ugly. So now it's just the middle and oldest Gorgon Sisters we have to worry about.", added Liz nodding.

Realization clicked when I suddenly realized the point that the albino weapon was trying to make. I looked at him across the coffee table, "Wait. So you're saying that those two kishin we fought in the Academy are working for either Medusa or Arachne?" I thought back to what I had read in the old book and to the first kishin from the tunnel systems saying that 'they had finally found the Sol Blade .' and their demanding I hand the weapon over. Without warning I clenched my hand into a fist and grit my teeth at the thought of either one of the last two witch sisters getting their hands on Soul. I hated the thought so much that even just thinking about it made me angry like I couldn't remember ever being before. I wasn't even this angry when Mama died and left me alone with Papa when I was five years old. I looked up at Soul sitting across from me eyeing him taking in every physical feature carefully from his spiked white hair to where his dark pants met the top of his sneakers and then back up again to land on his hair. Involuntarily I got up from my place on the couch between the younger Thompson Sister and Tsubaki, before making my way over to Soul sitting on a love seat. I stopped when I reached the massive plush seat and plopped myself down beside the Sol Blade, "Move over and make some room Soul!", I snapped at him roughly purposefully avoiding his piercing red gaze.

"You two were attacked by kishin in the school?", asked Kid raising an eyebrow and eyeing me and Soul now with hard narrowed golden yellow eyes.

"Maka!? What are you doing!? You were perfectly fine on the couch weren't you? Plus this chair is smaller then it looks and duh!", Soul grunted but shifted himself so that there was now enough room for me to join him without much more complaint. Instead the boy readjusted himself so that both of us had an equal share of the large stuffed chair now. He ran a hand through his hair before resting one of his arms on the arm rest nearest him and his free arm became draped across the back of the seat. He looked at Kid as crimson red met golden yellow, "Yeah two of them. One of them had to be a new one, because it didn't take much to take out. But that second one knew what he was doing better then I remember because Maka and I had to use a Soul Resonance to finish the thing off."

There was a pause at this revelation before all hell broke loose as the other five people in the room started to go off asking us questions like crazy. "Damn. Who would have thought that Soul's miester would be Maka of all people.", said Black Star.

"Awwww they're so cute together aren't they sis!? Just like you and Kid!"

"SHUT UP PATTY!"

"Still it is a surprise. I mean Black Star and Soul have been friends for how long and they couldn't even resonate together long enough for Black Star to hold Soul in his weapon form, but Maka was and they beat the first kishin to show up in four hundred years."

I felt the cushion of the love seat under me shift and looked up to see that the cause was Soul having stood up with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face. He turned and headed to leave the living room, "Come on Maka let's go. You know how these guys can get once they go off like this, let's just head home and let them go.", he said taking me by surprise when he mentioned 'home' all things considered.

With a glance over at our completely oblivious to us leaving friends, I stood and jogged across the room before I caught up to Soul. "Let me guess, miesters and weapons stay together right? Good thing we have more then two rooms in our house then.", I laughed actually glad that the weapon would be staying with me. Though I was used to living alone by now while my father was on his long business trips for the mayor like this, it still got lonely and boring so having the Sol Blade around the house would be a welcomed change for once. Plus, if this Medusa or her sister Arachne had sent those two kishin before after Soul then I wasn't going to let the red eyed boy out of my sight that easily. The whole reason I went looking for the Sol Blade in the first place after reading about it was to find the weapon and give it to the mayor for safe keeping. Well I wasn't about to hand Soul over to anyone just to be locked up now that I knew he was more then just an object, so how else was I supposed to make sure that I made the trip through those tunnels under the school and city wasn't pointless? I might have been new to the whole miester-and-weapon thing but I felt like I was fially starting to understand a little bit of what the relationship was.


	9. Changes

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**Okay all here is the next chapter and no saying anything! I have a very special way that I want this whole thing to pan out and nobody is going to ruin it if I have anything to say about it. Please enjoy this though and if you want to talk about what you think may happen then please feel free to PM me about it. Enjoy!~**

Two days.

It had been two days since my little venture into the tunnel systems under the school and deep under the city.

It had been two days since I found Soul in his weapon form in that large chamber resting against a boulder.

Two days since we teamed up to use a successful Soul Resonance and defeated a kishin, making us an official weapon-miester pair.

Two days since the Sol Blade and I started living together.

I had gotten up early that morning and pulled on my normal clothing of a red and black plaid mini skirt, my combat boots and my white dress shirt with the yellow vest and green tie. I ran a brush through my long loose ash blond hair before pulling it up into it's normal pair of pigtails. The only difference from two days ago was the fact that my black trench coat and white leather gloves were noticeably absent this time around. I yawned as I opened my bedroom door to the cool brisk air of the hallway and walked across the hall to Soul's room. "Soul!", I called cheerfully through the closed door knocking, "Come on and get up already or we're going to be late for school! Besides I'm making breakfast this time!", and with that I left without waiting for a reply from and headed into the kitchen.

Though we hadn't known each other or been partners for really any amount of time, me and the weapon were able to work out a system for a few things pretty easily. We spent nearly all of Saturday working things out. The easiest system we came up with was how we were going to take turns cooking, the harder plans involved enrolling Soul in The Academy and how I was going to explain a boy living in the house alone with me when Papa showed up out of nowhere to visit between his traveling for working with the mayor. Knowing Papa he would get the wrong idea if he showed up and saw the scythe sitting on the couch and he'd rush home if I sent him a letter trying to explain things to him. It wasn't like I was going to tell him about the white haired boy being some super powerful weapon after all...like he'd believe me even if I did tell him. Finally we came up with some vague idea that we were paired up for a school project and decided we'd make up the details when we had too. As for enrolling Soul as a new Academy student it was a good thing Kid had the right connections as the son of the school's founder.

So far everything was going well as it was anyway.

I had just started to wedge the black plastic spatula underneath an egg to put it on a plate, when I heard the sound of footsteps across the kitchen floor. If I had been alone in the house then I would have freaked out but not this time. "It's about time.", I turned around and headed towards the kitchen table carefully balancing two plates with hot eggs on them,"I was about to go up and give you another Maka Chop. You've been asleep for four hundred years and you still need that much sleep?", I asked over breakfast.

Soul gave me a look,"Yeah you know if you go around hitting everybody on the head like that, you're going to give somebody a concussion or worse." The white haired boy took a bite before going on,"And being sealed isn't exactly the same thing as being asleep since your still aware what's going on around you when a weapon is sealed up. But you mentioned something about an insane teacher last night...a dude named Stein...who exactly is he? You seemed really freaked out about the thought of the guy."

I shivered when Soul mentioned Dr. Stein. Normally it would be embarrassing that just the mention of the professor's name unnerved me, but Dr. Stein wasn't any normal guy. He was a completely brilliant and completely insane man of a professor, that also happened to be the teacher of my class at the Academy. The same class that Black Star, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki and Liz attended and the same class that Soul was now going to be a part of. I shrieked back in my seat causing the Sol Blade to raise a curious eyebrow at me before, "I only use them on people like my Papa or Black Star and as for Dr. Stein...well... Well he's a teacher at the Academy but he's a bit...different. Speaking of school we need to get going or we're going to be late for class and sit out in the hall the whole day.", I said quickly changing the subject from our professor to the time. After taking care of the breakfast plates and pushing in the chairs, Soul pulled on his black leather jacket as we headed out of the house towards the looming figure of the Academy.

When we reached the Class Crescent Moon classroom I took my normal seat behind Black Star and Tsubaki with the scythe taking the once empty seat directly beside me. The classroom was more like a reversed auditorium with a semi circle of table-like desks sitting bleacher style around the room. Down below in the front of the room was the teacher's desk to give each student a perfect view during instruction and the same went for the teacher of the students in the room. Out of the corner of my eye the first thing I noticed was my partner and how he looked beside me when he sat down in his chair. The air of calm indifferent around him...his eyes staring up at the room ceiling while waiting for the lesson to start...the fact he was reclining slightly back in the chair... I sighed having a feeling that this boy was going to flip my life on it's head in more ways then one.

"You really are a bookworm aren't you?", Soul asked having changed his crimson gaze from the ceiling to me once I had pulled a book from my bag and opened it on the table, "I thought you were all about grades. How are you supposed to get good grades in class if your face is buried in books all the time, plus you might start growing mushrooms from your head if you keep your eyes glued to those pages all day."

A vain suddenly popped in my forehead, "I'm not a bookworm. Where'd you pick up Papa's knickname for me anyway all of a sudden when you've never met him? How'd you know I about my grades and my head isn't going to start sprouting mushrooms Soul." Normally I would have Maka Chopped whoever said something like that to me out of anger, but I found myself resisting the urge to hit Soul out of annoyance. The albino scythe calling me a bookworm actually didn't bother me but the idea of my head sprouting mushrooms was ridiculus and impossible.

Soul tucked his hands behind his head and looked back up at the ceiling again, "Well you spend so much time reading books that calling you a bookworm and the grade thing was easy. What's so interesting about that book anyway? You were reading that thing yesterday too."

"I found it at a bookstore and bought it. Remember when you waited outside the bookstore yesterday and refused to go in because it was 'uncool' or something?", I explained turning the page glancing at Soul, "This ones about old myths and stuff. I thought maybe I could find a little bit more about weapons and meisters."

"Tch. There's not going to be a lot of information in those things Maka. they're pretty useless when it comes to anything about weapons and meisters, because we're not technically supposed to exscist...a lot like kishin and witches aren't supposed to excist either. All the information you need I have, all you have to do is ask. You're just wasting your time reading those books.", replied the weapon.

That was when Dr. Stein started class by calling everyone to attention. "Now I'm sure you've all heard about the rumored new student here at the Academy. Soul Eater would you stand up please?"

When Soul finally sat back down the professor continued clearing his through before going in. "Incidentally class we happen to have another new student joining us today.", the white haired professor with the screw in his head looked towards the classroom door before, "You can come into the room now and greet everybody." This earned a few murmurs from the students in the room considering it was rare that, with the Academy being an elite school, that one new student was accepted let alone two in the same day. "Class this is Crona. He's going to be your new classmate as well.", said Dr. Stein introducing a nervous-looking pink haired boy.

**:) Now was that worth the wait everybody? I know there are a lot of Crona lovers out there (though I am personally not a fan(I am more of a: Kid, Patty, Blair, Spirit, Soul and Maka fan...though I do love Stein quite a bit too)...don't hate me!), so I decided to add him for once. Yes this is the anime boy Crona and NOT the girl. He actually has a very special part in my plot line that I shant reveal until much later on though.**


	10. The Invitation

**And here my friends is the next chappie for all of you! I hope that you all enjoy and please let me know what you all think about it with reviews! Love you all!~**

"Maka use your soul perception."

The school day was almost over and everything had been going as it would any other day until the scythe told me to use my soul perception suddenly. I looked up from the notes I was taking on Dr. Stein's history lesson to the white haired boy beside me, when it hit me. The atmosphere around him had changed completely from uncaring relaxed to charged tension filled. Instead of reclining back in the chair or sleeping through the lesson, Soul was sitting up right rigid in the desk chair like a plank of wood. His hands were balled into knuckled fists and his blood red eyes were narrowed forward in frustration. I had the feeling there was no way Soul would be this tense for no reason so I fallowed his gaze to see exactly who he wanted me to use my soul perception on. When my eyes ended on the pink haired boy dressed in black a few rows in front of us, my head snapped back to my glaring partner. "Crona?", my voice dropped to a whisper as I raised an eyebrow at the scythe in confusion not getting the sudden hostility,"Why would you want me to check out Crona's soul wavelength? What about him has you so on edge all of a sudden?"

"I've been watching the guy all class and there's something I don't like about him. I don't know why but I don't trust the dude.", said Soul not looking away from Crona. When the nervous boy looked back towards us the weapon gave the new boy a warning look that made Crona quickly spin back to refocus on the remainder of the lesson. "Look. Weapons can't see souls like Meisters can, and not even all Meisters can see them, so I need you to check him out for me. Humor me here and just check it out okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at the boy not really seeing the point in checking a person's wavelength if nothing seemed wrong with them, but I shrugged and decided to humor my partner instead of arguing. Looking away from a still tense boy beside me I focused in on Crona's back and activated my ability. Once again the room around me dissolved into blackness so that the only thing in front of me was a floating sphere I understood as the pink haired boy's soul. Aside from the fact that the wavelength was shaky and easily scared I didn't see anything off about it. Sure it was a pink-purple color but I learned right a way that all souls...minus Kishin souls...were different colors from person to person:

Soul's was warm, cocky and a light blue.

Black Star's was a lot like the Sol Blade's only it was more hyper active and self centered.

Liz and Patty both had a bright pink soul that were nearly exactly a like.

Kid's was a deep red color and had a dignified calm nature.

Tsubaki's wavelength was a yellow-orange color and very accepting.

I cancelled out my soul perception causing the room to return to the way it was before shaking my head. Leaning over closer to Soul,"There's nothing wrong with him Soul. I just checked and his wavelength is a bit shaky and jumpy but there's nothing abnormal about it. I don't get why you're still worried about him. Crona seems like a nice guy.", I whispered keeping my eyes on Dr. Stein as he gave a few last minute announcements before the bell for the end of class rang.

"People can hide their wavelengths Maka so that even a skilled Meister using soul perception can't tell what they're really like.", Soul pointed out as we picked up our stuff and stood when the bell rang,"I still don't trust him. You said that this place was an elite school right? Kid had to pull strings for me to get into this place, so have you even thought about how this guy got in? For such an elite school it's a little weird for two new students to be accepted on the same day. Use that brain of your's and think about it for a minute."

I froze not having thought about that. It wasn't just weird, it was unheard of. If Kid had to pull strings for Soul to be accepted then how did Crona get accepted? I shut my books and tossed them haphazardly into my bag shaking my head at the ridiculous thoughts Soul had come up with. "Don't be silly Soul. Yeah I'll admit that we rarely get new students in the middle of the year like this let alone two on the same day, but it's not like it's never happened before or that this is the last time. Come on.", I took the weapon's hand and pulled him down the steps towards the pink haired new student dressed in all black determined to prove Soul wrong about him, "Hey Crona! I'm Maka Albarn, it's nice to meet you.", I smiled warmly at the new boy waiting for Soul to introduce himself. When the weapon didn't I frowned and jabbed my elbow into his side as hard as I could without drawing attention from our new classmate.

I felt Soul cringe a bit when my elbow connected hard into his side earning me a dark look and a wince from my partner, but I ignored it knowing my message got across loud and clear. The fact that the Sol Blade wasn't happy about my method of getting his attention was clear in his voice, but it didn't bother me. "I'm Soul Eater Evans, nice to meet you Crona.", he said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his more then likely sore side now as he added for me, "I think I preferred the Maka Chops. Damn women, do you ever go a day without hurting your friends like that?"

I only grinned before turning my smile back towards Crona nodding in welcome, "So how about it Crona? Why don't you come with us to the park today? We're meeting some of our friends for a game of basketball and your welcome to come along if you want. It'll be fun.", I offered the unsure looking student.

The boy rubbed the back of his head and I was starting to get worried that he wasn't going to come along until, "Ugh..y-yeah. A game of basketball...s-sure I guess. It does kind of sound like fun..."


	11. You Seriously Call This An Upgrade?

**Next chapter is here all!**

"Soul! Maka! It's about time you guys showed up! We thought that you bailed on us at the last minute again or something!", laughed Black Star with a wide grin on his face, "And who's the pink haired guy?" He raised an eyebrow cocking his head so that he could get a better look at the pink haired boy hiding behind me. The spiky blue haired boy had changed from the clothes he typically wore for the game. Now instead of the baggy pants and matching shirt he wore, Black Star was now wearing an orange jersey with a star on the front and a pair of shorts.

But he wasn't the only one that had changed. The others including Soul and I had changed for the game too:

Tsubaki had changed into a dark grey pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt. Her long black hair that was typically in a ponytail, was now in a stylish messy black bun on the top of her head.

Soul had changed into a solid plain blue shirt with sweat pants, but he kept his normal black leather jacket on.

Kid's normal formal black suit has been exchanged for a more casual black t-shirt and black informal pants.

Liz and Patty had both changed into near matching pink shirts with charcoal grey sweat pants. The only difference was the fact that the younger Thompson sister had a baseball cap on her head.

I had a grey pair of sweats on like the others only with a light pink hoodie on over my shirt. Instead of their usual two long pigtails, I wore my hair long and loose

I walked onto the basketball court with Soul and Crona waving to the five that were waiting for us. My trip under the city to find my partner had delayed the basketball game with the group, so we rescheduled it instead. The albino weapon walked beside me pulling of his black jacket to toss to the side, while the new boy stayed close behind me with his gaze darting around nervously. I looked back at Crona smiling warmly, "There's no reason to be afraid Crona, these are our friends we talked about: Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Kid and Patty. Guys this is Crona and he's a little bit shy, I invited him to come play basketball with us. So are we playing or what?", I introduced the group to the pink haired boy.

"Yeah we're wasting daylight. Let's do teams of four and get this game started already. We wait any longer and the sun's going to go down before we can even check the ball. Black Star?", added Soul catching the basketball after Black Star had tossed it to him probably hoping to catch the scythe off guard. The albino walked to the center of the court facing the blue haired boy, as I fanned out behind my friend with the rest of my team. Kid and the others fanned out in the same formation behind Soul.

We had divided ourselves up into two even teams of four: Kid, Soul, Liz and Tsubaki against me, Black Star, Crona and Patty: and the game started. After the ball was checked chaos that made fighting a Kishin look like child's play broke loose. The game was going well until something large and heavy slammed into the center of the court causing a cloud of dust and debris to fly up into the air. When the dust cleared a blue skinned zombie with a hole in the center of his forehead and weird tattoos over his arms had a large cross-like tombstone slung over one shoulder and a pissed off slightly dazed looking Soul in the other.

The bluish zombie made a grunting laugh-like sound.

"What the hell! That hurt you damn zombie, but you're going to be in twice as much pain when I'm done with you. ", I watched as the weapon transformed his arm into the red and black scythe blade ready to swipe it at the creature holding him. But just before my partner could get a good swipe at the creature holding him, a black colored electrical current flowed from the zombie and hit Soul canceling out his attempted transformation.

My eyes widened in worry, "SOUL!", I yelled moving towards the zombie but was stopped when Kid held an arm out to block my path. "Kid!? What the hell are you doing!?", I demanded.

The black haired boy glanced back at me, before looking at the blond twins who nodded and shifted into their weapon forms in a burst of pink light. Kid caught both, now a pair of twin pistols, and pointed them at the zombie. "No Maka, let us handle this.", I was going to protest but the meister cut me off, "Black Star and draw this guy's attention...he can't fight us effectively and keep a grip on Soul at the same time. If you two time it right then Soul should be able to get free and you two can finish this guy off. Understand?"

Understanding the plan I nodded still not liking the feeling of being useless to help, but getting the weapon away from this guy was what came first. Kicking his butt was important, but as long as he didn't leave the basketball court with the scythe it wasn't such a big deal. When I watched Kid nod in return before sending off a round of light pink bullets at the zombie, I realized that I had never seen my friends fight before. Curious I watched both meister's movements carefully and used my soul perception to check their weapons. I stared in awe watching Black Star narrowly avoid being knocked to the ground by the zombie's tombstone he carried and then manage to land a hit with Tsubaki in her knife-like form to the creature's side all in the same movement. The blue haired boy's weapon was a complete blur just like him. When the zombie got too close to the blue haired meister or looked like he was thinking about trying to leave the court, Kid blocked his path and sent him stumbling back with a shower of well aimed pink bullets from Liz and Patty.

My thoughts had been so focused on watching my friends battle, that it took Black Star to snap me out of it. "Maka!", yelled Black Star drawing my attention to him just as he aimed a kick at the zombie and flipped away taking aim at the creature again, "What are you waiting for!"

I blinked before shaking my dazed state off and narrowing my eyes looking at Soul still in the zombie's grip. He might not have been able to move for some reason, but that didn't mean that he couldn't transform into a scythe anymore. "Soul! Hurry up and transform into a scythe already!", I yelled to get his attention as I held my hand out expectantly. It was a simple silent gesture, but it had more meaning between us then it would with any pair of more normal people.

"Yeah I've been trying to the whole time Maka, but this creep has a pretty good grip on me! I'm working on it!", Soul struggled in the zombie's grasp a little bit more before the blue light surrounded him and he flew from the zombie's grip landing in mine as the light weight black and red scythe. The red eye on the weapon narrowed at the creature, "Whoever made that thing really thought he was a step up from a kishin? Talk about not having any brains."

I looked at the weapon in my hand concerned about earlier, not caring about the zombie and not minding leaving it to Kid and Black Star at the moment. "Are you okay?", I asked eyeing the Sol Blade carefully for any hints he was lying or injuries...though I doubted I'd be able to see any injuries with him in his weapon form like this. But that bolt of black energy that the zombie had somehow shocked Soul with when he tried to transform his arm was worrying me.

Was it just a harmless shock or did it do damage that you couldn't see right away?

What caused that black current anyway and how did it cancel out Soul's transformation attempt?

The red narrowed eye turned up to look at me as a light started to gather around us and my hair started to blow like there was wind moving it. "Keep your head in the game Maka, how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me? I'm the Sol Blade remember? Now let's finish this guy off already, he's starting to get on my nerves.", came the impatient male voice from the scythe in my hands.

"Witch Hunter!"


	12. Papas Home!

**What Soul Eater fanfiction would be complete without Spirit I ask you? So here is a chapter just for giggles and a semi-sweet Soul and Maka moment at the start. Enjoy!~**

"Witch Hunter!", I yelled leaping into the opening I noticed when Kid and Black Star backed off from the blue zombie. The glowing scythe slashed through the creature smoothly but not as smooth as I remembered when we fought the kishin in the school. When I really thought about it the extra force I had to put behind my attack wasn't the only thing that was different from mine and Soul's first soul resonance. The weapon felt heavier then before too almost like our wavelengths were temporarily out of sync with each other all of a sudden.

The enlarged translucent glowing scythe blade sliced through the tattooed zombie in a rough diagonal slicing motion. I felt the slight burst of wind as the creature split into the small tornado of smokey black ribbons behind me as I landed on a knee breathing hard and bracing myself against Soul one minute and then falling towards the ground the next. Luckily Black Star and Kid caught me just before my face met cold hard basketball court.

"Are you okay Maka? What's with you all of a sudden?", asked the blue haired boy eyeing me suspiciously as he helped stand me on my feet again.

"Yeah I'm just fine Black Star, tiered but I'll be okay. That last attack was a little harder to pull off then I remembered, that's all.", I assured my hyper blue haired friend. When I was on my feet again I looked over at Soul still a bit shaken from the effects of the extra effort I had to put behind the last attack. "Soul?", I asked.

The scythe brushed Liz and Patty off dusting himself off before nodding, "I told you it's nothing to worry about Maka. The damn zombie's attack hurt but I'm perfectly fine now. We got him in the end and that's all that really matters now right? Like I said whoever made that guy must have been hit in the head with a rock or something, because we took him out in one hit." All the same Soul stumbled a bit before dragging me down face to court with him when I made a move to catch my partner.

"Perfectly fine hunh tough guy?", Liz raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awwww! Maka and Soul are so cute together!", laughed Patty pointing at the pair of us.

I pushed myself up with my hands before looking up at the pistol confused, "What are you talking about Patty?", I asked not understanding what made her think that the Sol Blade and I were a cute couple. The color from my face drained to be replaced by a pink flush of heat when I heard someone clearing their throught to get my attention. I glanced down only to leap up when I found that I had fallen right on top of Soul when we collapsed to the ground. I reached a hand out to help the Sol Blade up still slightly flushed and pulled him to his feet when he accepted.

I wanted to apologize but I couldn't think of anything to say that could improve our situation. The albino weapon and I just stood there holding hands for a minute staring at each other before Kid spoke up making us drop our hands instantly like nothing had happened just then. "Maka you and Soul should head back to your place and get some rest. No listen to me.", the black haired meister insisted cutting me off before I could protest, "You both may look alright, but you can't go hunting down something or someone looking like you two do now. Go home and get some rest now. We'll handle things for now."

When we reached the house, I unlocked the front door and pretty much slammed it shut behind us after we walked in. Not bothering to do anything else right away, both of us headed for the couch in the living room before falling back onto the cushions. Soul growled something I couldn't really catch laying his head back against the edge of the couch staring at the ceiling. I pulled off my combat boots and tossed them carelessly to the side causing them both to hit the wall with a thump sound. We were both exhausted: me from having to fight with the demon scythe's sudden increased weight and the weapon from was still getting over the effects of being shocked by that black energy from the zombie. I leaned against the albino with my head tucked under his raised arm and my feet pulled up onto the couch without thinking anything of it. My weapon partner didn't seem to really think anything of it or notice how we were sitting with each other either because he didn't say anything let alone move away.

Plus we had both walked how many blocks so that didn't help.

Thinking about the Sol Blade made me sit up and glance up at the white haired boy I was leaning up against without changing my position. He seemed a bit different then he had during the basketball game earlier. The Sol Blade's normally bright red eyes were dull and unfocused, almost droopy looking. His hair was messy more then it normally was and I could still feel his accelerated heart beat without my head being any place near his chest.

I didn't want to move for exhaustion but I grudgingly broke away from the Sol Blade's side forcing myself to sit up and cross the room.

My movement and the lack of pressure against his side must have alerted the Sol Blade or something, because Soul snapped out of whatever trance he was in the minute I started heading for the kitchen. "Where are you going? You look just as bad as I do, Kid and the others will find Crona. Besides the guy is going to kill us if we don't rest after that fight.", I felt the crimson gaze fallow my movements carefully as I waved the albino scythe off.

"I'm making tea.", I called from the kitchen as I filled a kettle with water to set on the stove to boil, "I am worried about Crona though. It's like he..."

"MAKA BABY! I'M HOME!...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

I facepalmed paling, "Oh...no..." I sooo didn't need or want to deal with this right now...

**Comments anyone? Slightly Soul and Maka moment and a large Spirit VS Soul moment. Poor Maka, I feel bad for her. LOL.**


	13. The Spirit And The Soul

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! I am glad that you guys liked the little Soul and Maka moments that I managed to slip into the last chapter...it was fun to write. They are so sweet together! Okay fangirl moment over and it's time to get back to the writing! See yeah next chapter all! Oh! And Crona will come back shortly I promise.~**

I sat there glaring at the wall as a vain popped in my forehead and my hands curled into tight fists. Of all the timing possibilities he had to come home for a visit now. I was sitting on the couch as my papa and Soul argued with each other. They had been going at it for the past five minutes and neither of them looked like they were going to give in. I moaned rubbing my head in frustration feeling a headache coming on. I pulled out my textbook before standing walking over to the two men in silence planning on letting both of them have it. I brought the book down hard on the red haired man and the albino weapon,"Would you both stop fighting already and listen! You're not helping the situation Soul, and Papa please let us explain! It's not what you think!", I yelled at them as loud as I could manage then. This is exactly what I wasn't looking forward too.

Though it had been nearly four months since I last saw him, papa hadn't changed. My papa was a tall man with short dark red hair and black eyes. As always he wore a dark olive colored dress shirt with a long black tie around his neck that looked like an upside down cross of sorts hanging down the front. His pants were a simple pair of black slacks with a matching black dress coat over his shirt. On his feet were a pair of polished black dress shoes. The man turned looking at me with sorrowful watery eyes,"But Maka whats Papa supposed to think when I come home to visit and you're here with a boy like this? He's not one of your friends. If he's laid a single hand on you then he's a dead man!", he said pointing at Soul and not bothering to hide the hint of disgust in his tone on the words "boy like this". The guy was flighty at best with women himself but I knew he did genuinely care for my own safety. It wasn't that I was ungrateful he was like that, I just wished he was a little less over reactive about it.

My partner ignored papa's tone of disgust and instead scowled at me rubbing his head. "I think that one hurt more then the last time.", Soul grumbled. After dropping his hand from his head the weapon turned to the red haired man,"What are you talking about old man? You're the one that started yelling at me and it's not like we were doing anything other then talking. Besides have you seen how flat chested she is?"

"WHAT!? Are you saying that my baby isn't attractive!", Papa screamed gritting his teeth focused on Soul, "If you're really a man then why haven't you made a move on her yet!?"

The Sol Blade crossed his arms,"You know you're a little annoying.", he huffed.

"MAKA CHOP!"

I held the book up in a threatening manner ready to strike again as the sound of Soul and Papa hitting the floor echoed around the room. Men were hopeless. These two couldn't stop arguing for a minute long enough for me to explain things without me having to hit them on the head. I looked at my father calming myself down trying to think of some details I could use to avoid any questions the older man might ask about Soul but were still believable. "Papa please I told you it's not like that. Soul is a friend of mine from The Academy and hes only staying here because Professor Stein had all of us pair up for a special project. He didn't really tell us anything else but said he will once he figured out the finer details.", I silently hoped that papa bought the little white lie. I hated lying but sometimes it was the only thing to do in a situation. I shot the Sol Blade a silent look for help, but it wasn't needed because the minute I said the insane dissection obsessed professor's name, papa jumped to his feet and disappeared behind the sound of a slamming door.

"I wonder what was that about, all you did was say Professor Stein's name and he freaked. I thought Kid had a problem and I don't get what he was so upset about. Is he really your old man?", said the albino weapon watching the place where the red haired man had disappeared before slamming the door. He leaned back against the cushions sitting back on the couch looking just as glad papa was out of the room as I felt. The Sol Blade crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes now that the tension and yelling in the room had stopped with the sudden abstance of the older man.

When the kettle of water I had placed on the stove earlier whistled, I walked back over towards the kitchen. "Yeah well Dr. Stein and Papa kind of have a history together...don't ask. Let's just say that they used to be students together at The Academy and apparently Dr. Stein liked to use Papa as some kind of experimental test subject.", I replied calling to the scythe through the kitchen. I reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a pair of matching cups before carefully pouring the boiled water into both. After placing a tea bag in each cup, I walked back out into the living room placing one cup of tea in front of Soul on the table and taking a seat across from him. For a minute I just stared at my reflection in the hot tea trying to shake off the remainder of the headache from my partner and papa arguing a minute ago. I took a sip of the warm tea allowing it to calm and sooth me.

At least things couldn't get any worse now...

**Hey you guys I hope that was satisfactory to all of you. I had to stop myself and introduce another Maka Chop at the start there because I felt like I could have gone on forever with Soul and Spirit's fighting back and forth. The story would have gotten nowhere for as funny as that would have been. More of it to come though! HEHE! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be "Mr. Popular" and it's coming soon I promise so just sit tight and wait okay? I love all of you and see you all next chapter then!~**


	14. When You Start Seeing Shades Of Green

**Here is the next chapter everyone! I loved typing this chapter so I hope that it was worth the time! Enjoy! I am sorry about the super long wait to all. Life suddenly has seemed to catch up with me, but I will do my best! Promise!~**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of warm pancakes filling the building. Quickly I threw on the same kind of clothing I typically wore before heading downstairs. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I stopped having remembered that Papa was home. Being worried about what I might find, I hesitantly peeked out past the doorway into the kitchen. I let go a sigh of relief when I caught sight of the back of a head of messy white hair at the stove in place of red. Letting my heart beat calm down I walked cheerfully into the room to peek over the chef's shoulder. "Those smell really good. I'm actually surprised Papa isn't up yet, I could smell them through my door.", I said lightly resting my head on the cook's shoulder watching. When I mentioned the over protective red haired man out loud it made me wonder where exactly he was. "Have you seen him at all?", I asked moving away from the scythe to set the table.

"If I had you'd have been woken up by something other then the smell of breakfast Maka.", Soul pointed out which I couldn't not agree with. "I thought you hated the guy anyway. Call me crazy but don't you not care about someone you hate?", the albino boy said bringing the pancakes over to the newly set table, "And he didn't seem to take the news well even if the plan worked in the end."

I took a bite of a cake and savored the taste before swallowing. The Sol Blade was actually not a bad cook. "I don't hate him Soul, he's just annoying.", I corrected my partner cutting into another fluffy disk again with the side of my fork, "Papa has been like that for years...it took him a long time to even trust Kid and Black Star. He's over protective and flaky with women but he does actually care. I can still do without the names though."

Soul cracked a mischievous toothy half grin in my direction when I mentioned names. "I still don't see the big deal with the names, I call you Bookworm all the time. You girls can give a guy some serious headaches. No wonder your old man is a nut living with you.", the albino weapon said through a mouthful of pancake.

"We're partners so there is a difference. Besides if Papa is like that because he has been living alone with me, then what about you?"

"Cool guys don't go nuts that easily just because they're living with a girl."

The walk to the Academy was the same as it normally was. I walked through the cobblestone streets of Los Muertos with the Sol Blade, a grin on my face as the warm heat from the laughing sun felt good on my skin. The zombie incident completely pushed to the back of my mind by now. The scythe next to me had his fingers locked behind his head tilted up at the sky. I looked over in the boy's direction trying to brake the silence, when my tounge tied in my thorught. My stomach twisted and a heat a little warmer then the sun's covered my face. My fewet kept moving forward but my eyes didn't look away from Soul. I've felt nervous around guys like this before so it wasn't completely unusual, even if it happened when I first met Balck Star and Kid only to fade the more time I spent with them on a regular basis.

The red eyed boy looked at me raising an eyebrow, "What?", he asked.

I looked away, "Nothing. Come on we're at the steps so let's hurry Soul. I have a record to keep up and I'm not letting you slack off if I can help it. Plus we will have to sit outside of the classroom if we're late and we have to go to our lockers before class starts." I broke out into a sprint up the long Academy steps letting the breeze whip my hair around my face and push the nerves from my mind. me nervous around the weapon? That was a stupid thing to feel around someone that was my partner, friend and roommate. I was going to make myself sick if I kept on worrying about things like kishin and blue zombies. Sure some things had changed, but it didn't feel that way to me and it wasn't like I changed other then being a meister now anyway. I convinced myself that I was just being paranoid.

"Well you're still working hard as ever Maka.", came a familiar female voice behind me. Actually the voice belonged to Liz. Liz didn't always seem like it but she did pretty well in class when her nails didn't come first. This wasn't one of those times though I realized when the scent of nail polish washed over my senses and an opened orange bottle sat on the desk top in front of my friend. A travel sized file was trapped stuck between her hand and the wooden desk top. The pistol as grinning at me with a cocky look in her eyes, "Then again, knowing you it shouldn't be surprising you're too bust taking math notes."

I turned around just enough to get a good look at the blond pistol. If she was trying to tell me something then I didn't get it, and by the knowing look on the weapon's face I had a hunch my guess was right. I watched the oldest Thompson Sister sigh irritated that I didn't get her silent message, before she nodded down her row. Narrowing my eyes I looked in the direction Liz motioned in. My gaze passed over Kid, Tsubaki and Black Star when all of a sudden my chest plummeted into my stomach. My gaze flicked back to my friend who only returned my look.

It was Jacqueline O'Lanturn Dupree and she was smiling directly at Soul.

**Uh. Oh.~**


	15. Because I'm Faaaalling For Yeah

**Well did you guys all like the previous chapter? I hope you did because I have been hard at work here trying to get this next one out to all of you. Please let me know what you think about my fanfiction by writing a review and posting it! Love all of you and enjoy!~**

I flopped onto the couch after dragging myself home after school. From the silence in the house I guessed that papa must have been at Chupa Cabra's...the local bar in town...and would no doubt be there until around dinner time. Sighing in both frustration and exhaustion, I kicked my combat boots off carelessly flinging them over the couch's arm rest. I pulled my ash blond hair out of it's pig tails to let it hand loose around my shoulders tickling my nose and getting in my vision. As I laid there on the plush couch the memory of Jackie came to mind making my hand over the edge of the couch clench snugly into a fist. After Liz had pointed the black haired girl eyeing up Soul in silence during Dr. Stein's math lesson I had been noticeably moody the rest of the day. Anything to vent my pent up anger from dragging Soul roughly by the wrist out of classes to slamming my locker door or stomping down halls I did. It felt like I couldn't help but thinking about the way Jackie was looking at the Sol Blade during class and every time I did my anger only intensified that much more.

Of course my different violent mood swing didn't go undetected by the scythe's piercing red gaze...if anything it just made me snap several pencils and draw a curious look from my weapon. Though the demon scythe wasn't acting any more normal then I was come to think of it. Sure Soul wasn't in an uproar of a sudden violent mood like I was, but it was really kind of the opposite in that fact...I swore he was acting like something was distracting him making the weapon avoid talking or getting too close to me. While that may have sounded like a logical thing for a person to do, it wasn't when it came to my partner. I mean being armed with a book Soul didn't avoid coming near me so even through my little tantrum today it was out of the ordinary.

The fact that the professor announced it was only a week until The Academy's Foundation Day Ball really didn't help the day either.

The Academy Foundation Day Ball was really the Los Muertos Foundation Day Ball, but since it was hosted by and took place at the school it was given the school's name. Every year around this time since Kid's father founded The Academy, the school had hosted the ball to honor it's founding and the town's proud history. While it was mostly for staff members and the students, the other citizens living in Los Muertos were invited to join in the night of dancing too. Even former students returned to join in on the celebration...in fact I wouldn't be surprised to find my own papa there that night. Images formed in my head thinking about the Foundation Day Ball of bright lights that reminded me of soul wavelengths, only not as strong or personality-filled. The music playing in my head was so loud that I had started to hum it to myself staring at the living room ceiling. As the idea of the dance started to blur with the reality of the house I felt a firm, but gentle, hand take mine pulling me coaxing towards the music. The heat of a blush warmed my cheeks as I fallowed the figure not bothering to check a soul wavelength instinctively knowing to trust him. The Sol Blade and I moved across the floor keeping pace easily with each other step for simple step like we had done it before. The red eyed scythe shot me a toothy smirk which made me laugh without meaning too...

I stopped abruptly.

Had I seriously just gone off on a stream of thought about going to the school dance with Soul? What was more worrisome was the afterthought of the white haired boy trying to avoid me because he was possibly going with Jackie.

Was THAT why I had been so moody and unable to forget about my black haired female classmate?

It couldn't have been the reason for my actions all day. That was ridiculous. The Sol Blade was my friend and partner so there was no reason to be thinking like that, though I had thought about asking him. He probably didn't want to go though, it didn't seem like something the scythe would be exactly eager to do. I bit my lower lip in concentration when I was brought out of it by the sound of the front door closing and the echo of footsteps. I shut up so I could fallow the path of the steps as they walked throughout the house: front door to kitchen...refrigerator door opening...kitchen to living room...stop... I twisted my head around to face the new presence in the house coming olive to crimson eye with the very weapon I was just thinking about as if on cue.

Soul stood there behind the couch looking down at me with his hands in his jacket pockets and an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing sitting around like this still for Maka?", the Sol Blade asked me curiously, "Get up already and come on. I've been waiting for you but figured you probably be here when you never showed after last period. Are you coming or what?"

**So tell me what all of you thought and the next chapter is going to be _Black Is The New White_. I hope that I am developing the plot okay and tieing up all loose ends and what not. Let me know if something seems out of character or there isn't enough of a balance between Maka and Soul, or action and normal stuff.~**

**OH! **

**In case you are wondering...yes. The title did come from the song Falling For Yeah from Disney's Teen Beach Movie. Curse my little sister's love of Disney Chanel! It just worked here!~**


End file.
